


I'm Already Yours

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “You promised not to warp!" Prompto cried out, while attempting to tag his prince, as the raven haired boy continued to warp away from him. “Not fair, Noctis! You’re cheating!”





	

Even though King Regis had disapproved of his best friend, Prince Noctis did not care and continued to invite the blonde over for play dates and sleep overs, because the raven haired boy harbored a crush on his adorable and silly best friend, but the fun games would always end in silent tears and chocked sobs for the blonde. After all, Prompto would always lose against his prince and the conceited noble children accompanying them, because he had lacked the training and guidance that the aristocracy took for granted on the daily basis, but that did not stop him from still getting back up and chasing after his best friend. “You promised not to warp!" Prompto cried out, while attempting to tag his prince, as the raven haired boy continued to warp away from him. “Not fair, Noctis! You’re cheating!”

With an exasperated scream, Prompto had jumped up in the air and launched himself at his prince. However, Prince Noctis had only chuckled and warped away from him once more, while his body roughly collided against the bright emerald green football field, as the tiny pebbles and stone embedded in the grass grazed his delicate knees and elbows. Even so, Prompto had not really felt any pain and immediately snapped his head back up to glare at the concerned prince. “I’m mad at you!” Prompto said, while crossing his arms and stomping away, as his best friend laughed and chased after him. “I said I’m mad at you! You’re always cheating and never let me catch you!”

In an instant, Prince Noctis had embraced the grumpy blonde from behind and snuggled him, while his best friend grumbled and attempted to push him away, as his lips curled up in amusement and arms tightened around his best friend’s rather girly waist. However, Prompto had not given up and continued squirming and wiggling around to escape. “Relax, Prom! You’ve already caught me,” Prince Noctis said, while turning his best friend around and kissing him on the lips, as the blonde immediately began happily smiling and grinning like usual. “You act like a girl…Shit…Catch me if you want to punch me…I’m not sorry!”

* * *

 

A/N: What do you think? I hope that you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
